


Teach

by Shatterpath



Series: Adaptation [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra lives, Gen, Mentors, unexplained superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: It's clear that Alex and Susan learning how to control these new powers is going to be a tough road. So Hank asks for some help from an unexpected quarter.





	

Both newly-minted superbeings were subdued after Alex's display with the lab bed's railings and even so, Susan took out a lighting fixture and a chunk of the ceiling when her little bounce of excitement sent her careening like a kangaroo on the moon. Luckily, Kara remembered that she could grab full-strength and managed to minimize the damage.

"This is really crazy," Susan bemoaned where she now sat huddled on the floor, knees gripped tight to her chest. "I didn't even put that much effort into it. How far down to you really have to dial yourself, Kara? Just to keep from destroying everything you touch?"

Kara knelt and put a hand on her shoulder, the bright blue eyes as somber as a funeral. "You learn." Reaching out with her other hand, she twined her fingers up with Alex's to give a squeeze. "And neither of you is alone. It doesn't matter if this is an afternoon or forever, okay?"

Both Humans relaxed marginally, reassured despite the insane situation. Susan concentrated on laying a hand on Kara's arm and just barely giving a squeeze. "Thanks, Kara."

A change of clothes helped bolster moods, though Alex still managed to rip her shirt no matter how careful she was. Susan teased her about the torn seam at the shoulder, tickling a finger into the gap until Alex swatted at her, the both of them laughing. Their moods were mercurial and Kara was completely unsure if it was stress or something about the changes. When Hank walked in on the scene, his expression was priceless. Here were two of his most trust, sober agents acting like children on too much sugar. They barely took note of him, or Kara sidling over to him. 

"I can't read their minds any longer."

That quiet statement startled Kara and she puzzled over it. "Maybe something to do with the green part of the explosion? It sort of felt like kryptonite, but without the debilitating side effects. I still have no idea what the blue light was."

Both aliens winced as the horsing around sent equipment skittering and both Alex and Susan froze, looking guilty and giggly. 

"Okay, I propose a field trip to see if we can't burn off some of this energy."

Hank hesitated over Kara's suggestion, as did the two women, even as they looked hopelessly eager. Hank was suddenly reminded of an Earth expression that defined much of his interactions on this world. It was like herding cats.

"Very well, but I propose some backup. Meet me outside. And get a few more layers on them, Kara. I have a feeling they're going to need them for modesty's sake."

Ignoring the giggling, Hank ignored the elevators and took the stairs down only one level where a unique set of rooms existed. Pressing the alert button on the panel beside the massively reinforced door, he waited patiently for acknowledgement. After a moment the little monitor beside the button flared to life and a voice carried through the speaker. "Yes?"

"Good morning, General. Your niece could use your help with something. May I discuss the proposition with you?"

Even the tiny monitor could not disguise the startlement and hope that flashed over Astra's face. No one at the DEO had been able to quite able to figure out what to do with the impossibly alive former enemy, but Kara didn't care. She was just happy to have her back. And a concrete task for the enemy turned ally would be good for all of them.

"Of course, Director. Please be welcomed in my quarters."

Only then did Hank key the door with his thumb and step inside. The rooms were more apartment than prison, but she had still remained behind locked doors. The light was warm and bright, but it was still artificial. Time to change that. Besides, at the rate Astra was not recovering from her seemingly mortal wounds, some real sunlight just might help.

"An opportunity has arisen. A chance for you to prove you are serious about beginning anew. How do you feel about teaching?"

"Teaching? What do I have to offer in such a position?"

"Two of my most trusted agents were caught in an explosion and have mysteriously begun showing similar powers as Kryptonians come to this world."

That caught Astra's attention, particularly when Hank sighed and let a sliver of his discomfort with the situation bleed through.

"They are causing some… destruction."

That actually earned a huff of gallows amusement, Astra remembering all to clearly her early days beneath Earth's yellow sun. "One does have to envy Kal-El to some extent, for having always lived with these abilities. You say two of your agents? So they are full adults and without the inherent adaptability of children. Of course I will assist. Will they trust me?"

"That's between you and them, Astra. But they both trust Kara implicitly and that should be enough. Besides, I think it's time for you to see the sun again, yes?"


End file.
